The thing about Lucifer is
by Cookiesjustbecause
Summary: Gabriel may think that lucifer can take the truth but what hes left with is an angry brother and a childish solution to his problem (Warning: this is a tickle fic don't like dont read)


"Screw You Gabriel! SCREW YOU!"

Lucifer screamed hearing his own brother who practically called him cancer Broke him he had tried to turn away so that he couldn't see his tears but his anger wouldn't let him do so

Gabriel looked a little surprised when he saw his elder brother with an actual stream of tears running down his face and felt guilty for doing it

"Look ok that was probably a Little bit harsh of me to say but you need to understand what I'm saying is all true But I shouldn't have said the cancer part I huh.. I'm Sorry"

Lucifer said nothing and turned to sit on the floor wiping his tears away as he sighed into his hands not saying a word

The messenger looked at his older brother f mentally he really was just a childish fledgling when he wanted to be he decided that he should maybe calm him down considering it was him who made Lucifer feel so Bad in the first place

"go away Gabriel I don't want you near me" lucifer said coldly

Gabriel was getting sick of his brother playing the victim so maybe it was time to use another method

"You know what no I got another idea and I know that you probably won't like it but not my problem"

Before lucifer could react he felt his brother dive on-top of him and put him onto his front so that his face was into the dirt and he straddled himself on the hips making it look like a very awkward from a distance

now normally the elder archangel could easily overpower the younger but with a bit of his grace drained and still recharging he was a lot more weaker than the Messengers strength at this moment

"What the Hell Gabe get the fuck off me!" Lucifer bellowed trying to buck him off with a very pitiful attempt of doing so

Gabriel just responded with tutting and moved a finger to the centre of the morning Stars shoulder blades moving it around in a accurate circle

Lucifer was a little confused at first but seconds later jumped when Gabriel had managed to force his Wings out from hiding inside the vessel

His now white wings looked a little less frayed than usual it appeared that overtime they had repaired over the Eons of him Being alive but Who knew how survived from the fall in fact it was a miracle he even still had them!

"Gabriel what the Hell why did you Drag my wings out"

the Older Archangel demanded to know the reasoning behind his brothers actions not really likening the fact he had practically pulled his wings out from being tucked behind into his vessels Back

"Because Luci I just wanted to test if this specific part of you is still how could I put it sensitive"

Lucifer froze oh no he was not planning oh god he was when he felt one of Garbriels fingers glide across the Base of his left wing reality hit him oh shit he was screwed

"Gabriel I know what you're about to do so don't you even Fucking dare"

The younger angel laughed at Blondes threats and just tutted repeating his finger patterns dragging the single nail back and forth across the wing tip teasingly causing the other Archangel to snigger slightly

"Oh Luci you know that words can't stop me besides my big bro we just need to see how ticklish these feathers are?"

"Nohohoho Wahahihiht!" The Devil Whined

Gabriel just laughed at his brothers pouting as his left wing began to twitch at the touch already as Lucifer was now trying his Damed best to somehow get his wing out of his grasp already embarrassed that his younger brother could made such noises come out of his mouth

When Gabriel began to suddenly scribble across both wings skittering his fingers into the soft Feathers with a skill like no other lucifer started to squeal loudly laughing so hard he pounded and kicked his feet into the ground as his wings flapped trying to somehow escape Gabriel's clutches but with no luck

"Aww luci they're still all soft and ticklish that's adorable"

Gabriel grinned evilly as the Pinned Archangel let out a Desperate screech at his teasing words

"NOHOHT THEHE WIHIHIHNGS PLEHEHEHASE! NAHAHAT THEHERE!"

Lucifer pleaded desperately he couldn't stand having his wings touched let alone being tickled senseless it made him feel weak and he hated showing weakness

So at this point he had resorted to just clawing his hands into the ground to get out from under the tormenting fingers

"STAHAP DAHAHME IHIHT!"

Gabriel just shook his head

grabbing his Brothers hands prying them down again scratching harder at his outer wing bone so he was laughing to hard to move properly

"Ah Ah Luci you're not getting out of this one consider it a form of punishment for oh I don't know 'Killing me' that wasn't good or maybe its because you tried to rule heaven corrupted humans and hmm I' could think of a lot more of your sins but I just think for now you can think about how much this tickles"

Lucifer practically cried out from both laughing and guilt that he felt Gabriel may be ruthlessly tickling him but that didn't stop his laughing from sounding angry Or distressed

"GAHAHAHABE! STAHAHAHP"

He wailed as younger wasn't responding to him but just kept on scratching the back of his wings Now Gabriel wasn't going to lie he felt as if this was a way to vent some of his anger out for eons his brothers had caused nothing but Chaos and destruction

He was still not sure how or why but he still did care for lucifer deeply and did sense that he probably had good intentions for helping him and the others out but he felt that maybe his Brother was just never going to change his ways only time could tell he supposed he'll never know properly

"Pleading now are we brother well now this is a very interesting experience let's see just one last little wing spot to get"

Lucifer herd the 'little spot' word and immediately began to thrash harder his wings began to flap wildly trying to somehow scrambled away from underneath his little brother not realising there really wasn't much point

When able to hold him steady again Gabriel ignored his older brothers pleas and spread the wings out fully seeing the opening he wanted he shot his fingers forward and scribbled in the middle of Lucifers shoulder blades right where the wings just sprout from within the vessels Back

The response was instant Lucifer let out a silent scream of laughter as he began kick and Squeal more loudly and desperate trying to get away from the sensation that was driving him to insanity

"PLEAHAHAHASE STAHAHAHAP PLEAHEA-GAAHAN OUCH! AHAHA GAHAH"

Gabriel figured that with the pleading and the grunts of pain he should stop torturing his wings for now without a word he flipped lucifer up on his back so he was now facing up looking at him

"Sorry forgot tickling wings also hurts after awhile but still huh what am I going to do with you aye"

The younger sighed loudly sorting the locks of hair from the others face soothingly stroking his fingers in the blond mess calmly

"I didn't actually think you would still be as ticklish ha-Ouch!"

With a sharp punch to the Jaw the other Archangel managed to get free his breathing clearly angry and heavy

"I hate you..I HATE YOU!"

Lucifer couldn't stand Gabriel's play of emotions towards him messing with his already broken down guard not being able to hold back his tears as he had lost control over his emotions shivering and sobbing violently

He was broken

"Don't be like this lucifer of all times you don't need to do this now you're ok"

The older Archangel said nothing just wrapped himself into his wings pressing against them sobbing violently not being able to stay calm or stop

"No! Don't try and make this ok because what happened to me is not ok IM NOT OK WITH THIS! I'm ...i-IV NEVER BEEN OK!!"

Gabriel was silent seeing his elder brother showing emotions after eons unfortunately this was probably the worst he could show because it was horrible to see him have a full on mental and emotional breakdown

Lucifer furiously rubbed his eyes still shaking nervously he stood up flexing hos wings to rid them of the remaining tingling sensation as the younger Archangel stood and watch pitifully

"Just Luci Come here"

Gabriel walked straight up and pulled him into a hug tightly not careing of the half rejection lucifer was clearly showing the younger sighed

"G-gabe uh I-I'm sor-"

The younger hushed his elder soothingly

"It ok I forgive you brother... I forgive you"

Nothing was said to anyone about what went on between the two because for both there sakes and others it was best they kept this moment to themselves

For sometimes even if all is forgiven not everything will end in a happily ever after

I apologise for practically no grammar and possibly spelling my English is pretty crap but I'll try to improve in the future


End file.
